О роботах и людях
by Moscow Watcher
Summary: После закрытия Адской пасти Баффи приезжает в Лос-Анджелес навестить Ангела. Ее ждет сюрприз. Баффи\Спайк


О РОБОТАХ И ЛЮДЯХ

Рейтинг: R

Дисклеймер: Джосс, ты сам нам это посоветовал! За что боролся - на то и напоролся.

Заходя в роскошный вестибюль "Вольфрам и Харт", Баффи почему-то была уверена, что за дверью ее встретит Ангел.

Состоявшийся накануне телефонный разговор с Уэсли был коротким и бестолковым: "Мисс Саммерс... эээ... Баффи... Нет-нет, не волнуйтесь, ничего страшного не случилось, все в порядке, но вам стоит приехать, желательно побыстрее. Нет-нет, я уверяю вас, ничего страшного не произошло, даже наоборот... Что значит - в каком смысле? Разве я сказал "наоборот"? Эээ... это не телефонный разговор..."

Баффи никогда не ждала ничего хорошего от слов "это не телефонный разговор" и теперь готовилась к тому, что Ангел с торжественно-мрачным видом поведает ей об очередной напасти, обрушившейся на мир. Но вместо него ее встретили Фред, Уэс и Лорн. Фред загадочно улыбалась, Уэс смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу, а Лорн сиял, как начищенный чайник.

"Ну теперь, наконец, вы объясните мне, в чем..."

Она не договорила, потому что в эту секунду из-за угла вышел...

"Спайк?"

Очевидно, она ненадолго потеряла сознание, потому что в следующую секунду она почему-то оказалась в чьем-то кабинете на кожаном диване-мастодонте, а Спайк сидел на полу у изголовья и ласково гладил ее по волосам.

"Ты настоящий?" - прошептала она.

Он кивнул.

"Почему... Почему же ты не связался со мной раньше?"

"Я стал настоящим только вчера".

"Обними меня".

Она прижалась к нему, с наслаждением вдохнув знакомый запах кожи и сигарет.

"Что с тобой произошло? Где ты был? В раю?"

"Баффи, это длинная история. Фред сделала... Честно говоря, я так и не понял, что она сделала, я плохо разбираюсь в технике. Она потом тебе расскажет. Но сначала нам нужно поговорить об Ангеле".

Баффи закатила глаза.

"Спайк, ради Бога, перестань! Я не желаю слышать очередной бред ревнивого вампира! Неужели ты не веришь, что я люблю тебя?"

"Баффи, ревность здесь совершенно ни при чем. Я беспокоюсь за Ангела. Мы должны ему помочь."

Баффи улыбнулась.

"Не волнуйся, я на всякий случай прихватила сумку с оружием. Уиллоу заколдовала его так, чтобы его не обнаружил ни один металлодетектор. Ты не представляешь, какие потрясающие штучки она сейчас умеет вытворять. Приедем в Англию - сам увидишь".

"Баффи, я не уверен, что тебе потребуется оружие. И вряд ли я в ближайшее время смогу поехать в Англию."

Баффи слегка отодвинулась от Спайка и внимательно его осмотрела.

"Я не понимаю, - неуверенно сказала она. - Что за демон угрожает Ангелу на сей раз? Или это Изначальный опять вернулся?"

Спайк грустно вздохнул.

"Боюсь, дела обстоят еще хуже. Ангел стал большим начальником, а власть развращает. Он медленно сказывается в бездну. Он убивает людей - плохих парней, но все-таки людей! - без закона и следствия. Он искренне верит, что борется за справедливость, но я вижу, как он сдает свои позиции одну за другой. Только ты можешь помочь ему".

Баффи смотрела на Спайка в немом изумлении. Спайк упрашивает ее помочь Ангелу? Она ждала чего угодно, только не этого.

"Лорн и Уэс не хотели впутывать тебя в эту историю, - продолжал он. - Но мы с Фред смогли их переубедить. Ты - самое светлое, что было и есть в его жизни."

"Но что я, по-твоему, должна делать? - выговорила, наконец, она. - В свои 250 лет Ангел достаточно взрослый человек, - пардон, вампир! - чтобы решать, какими методами бороться со злом."

"Кровавый ад, если бы я знал, что нужно делать - я бы это сделал! Может быть, стоит его похитить, увезти на необитаемый остров и привести в чувство, набив физиономию. Может быть, нужно просто взорвать эту чертову контору! Не знаю. Но мы должны спасти Ангела!"

Баффи скрестила руки на груди и скептически осмотрела Спайка.

"Почему у меня странное ощущение deja-vu?" - осведомилась она. - Почему я вспоминаю существо, похожее на меня, как две капли воды, которое без конца твердило "Мы должны спасти Спайка"?

Спайк открыл рот и снова его закрыл. Баффи презрительно усмехнулась.

"Кто тебя сконструировал, дружочек? Фред?"

"Баффи, сейчас не время шутить..."

"А по чьему заказу тебя построили? Уэса? Лорна? Или, может быть, тебя заказал сам Ангел?"

"Баффи..."

"А как ты его называешь? Пуфом или Персиком? Какую программу в тебя заложили?"

"Баффи, послушай..."

"Какие у тебя функции? Телохранителя, слуги или, - она ядовито усмехнулась, - компаньона?"

Спайк прекратил попытки урезонить рассерженную Истребительницу, уронил голову на руки и молча ждал, когда Баффи завершит свою тираду.

"Чего молчишь?" - тотчас же осведомилась она.

"Баффи, ты так увлеклась, что кажется, будто ты действительно считаешь меня роботом."

"Дружочек, ты хочешь сказать, что настоящий Спайк стал бы уговаривать меня помочь Ангелу? Да они терпеть друг друга не могли!"

Теперь уже Спайк уставился на Баффи в немом изумлении.

"Отведи меня к Ангелу", - сердито сказала она.

"Баффи, я... Слушай, это какое-то сумасшествие, - Спайк нервно хихикнул. - Ты действительно считаешь... То есть - я должен доказать тебе, что я..."

"Дружочек, ты не должен ничего мне доказывать. Я хочу видеть Ангела. Я хочу сказать ему, как омерзительно то, что он сделал."

"Нет-нет, подожди! Если я расскажу тебе во всех славных подробностях ту ночь, когда мы занимались любовью пять часов подряд, пока нас не застукал твой дражайший Райли..."

"Понятно - значит, нерды не просто поставили камеру в твоем склепе, но и продавали пленки "Вольфрам и Харт"?

"К черту нердов! А наша последняя ночь накануне битвы? Разве ее кто-то мог записать?"

Баффи пожала плечами.

"Изначальный шнырял везде, и в подвале тоже. Я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что он тоже состоял на содержании "Вольфрам и Харт".

"Ну хорошо, - не сдавался Спайк. - Изначальный... он был нематериальным, он не знал, что такое телесные ощущения. А если я опишу тебе в деталях все степени возбуждения, которые ты ощущала, когда я..."

"Слушай, ты заткнешься когда-нибудь?! - с этими словами Баффи вскочила и нервно забегала по комнате взад-вперед. - Как тебя выключить?"

К этому времени терпение Спайка истощилось. Конечно, Ангела нужно спасать, но если отложить эту миссию на полчаса, ничего страшного не случится. К тому же Спайк увидел верный и надежный способ убедить Баффи, что он - это он.

"Мой выключатель установлен на стыке полового члена с яичками", - бесстрастно сообщил он.

Баффи остановилась и окинула его подозрительным взглядом. Спайку стоило больших трудов сохранить на лице невозмутимость, но он собрал волю в кулак и сделал равнодушное лицо.

"Серьезно?" - недоверчиво спросила Баффи.

Спайк кивнул. Говорить он не рискнул, опасаясь расхохотаться. Господи, неужели Баффи и после этого считает, что он робот?

Поколебавшись, Баффи схватила его за лацканы плаща, рывком подняла на ноги, слегка встряхнула, чтобы проверить, прочно ли он стоит на полу, и начала расстегивать ему ширинку.

"Ангел - извращенец, - пробормотала она. - Нужно же было до такого додуматься..."

"Наоборот, очень логичное решение, - возразил Спайк. - Выключатель должен быть в таком месте, куда никто не нажмет по ошибке..."

"А не по ошибке? - парировала Баффи. - Не знаю, как у вас в Лос-Анджелесе, но в Саннидейле желающих было предостаточно!"

Она спустила ему штаны и мгновенно оценила по достоинству открывшуюся ее взору картину.

"Ну надо же, как натурально... Прямо один в один. А где выключатель?"

~*~

Хармони знала, что подсматривать за клиентами, приходящими в офис Лорна, категорически запрещается. Но ей так хотелось полюбоваться на кинозвезд! Несмотря на запрет, Хармони почти каждый час подключалась к камере наблюдения, установленной над знаменитым кожаным диваном Лорна - дивана, на котором на прошлой неделе сидели Джонни Депп и Орландо Блум, пришедшие подписывать контракт на вторую серию "Пиратов Карибского моря"!

Сегодня Хармони включала камеру каждые десять минут, поскольку по Интернету прошел слух, что на главную женскую роль пригласят Шарлиз Терон, а Хармони давно уже была к ней неравнодушна. Долгое время кабинет был пуст, но когда Хармони в очередной раз включила камеру, она увидела белокурую девушку, присевшую на корточки... перед ее Блондинистым Медвежонком, стоящим со спущенными штанами и неописуемым выражением лица! Что? Неужели Шарлиз? Но это не Шарлиз!!! Это... Это проклятая Истребительница - чертова выскочка Баффи Саммерс!

Здание "Вольфрам и Харт" содрогнулось от душераздирающего вопля Хармони. Из кабинета выскочил не на шутку перепуганный Ангел.

"Что случилось?"

Хармони ткнула пальцем в экран и бросилась вон, закрыв лицо руками.

~*~

"Но я не вижу никакого переключателя!" - сердито воскликнула Баффи.

"Там особый фотоэлемент, - невозмутимо сказал Спайк. - Он реагирует только на прикосновение языка".

Баффи медленно встала и посмотрела Спайку в лицо. В его глазах танцевала сотня дьяволят. Правая рука Баффи рефлекторно сжалась в кулак и двинулась курсом сближения с ухмыляющейся физиономией вампира. Он был готов к такой реакции, поэтому перехватил ее руку и сделал шаг назад. Но он не учел спущенных штанов.

Глазам ворвавшейся в кабинет Хармони предстала сцена, перед которой померкли бы даже самые жаркие сцены из фильмов категории NC-17.

"Как вы можете! - взвизгнула Хармони. - Спайк, я отдала тебе лучшие годы моей не-жизни, а ты изменяешь мне с моей бывшей одноклассницей, которая пришла на выпускной бал с прической, которую хотела сделать я! Ах, как это типично по-мужски! Ты всегда был эгоистом и думал только о себе!"

"Хармони, ты все равно не могла пойти на выпускной бал, потому что в тот день ты была мертва", - раздраженно процедила Баффи, оседлавшая Спайка и пытающаяся вырвать у него руку, чтобы все-таки врезать ему промеж глаз.

"Руки прочь от моего Блондинистого Медвежонка! - тотчас же взъярилась Хармони. - Если чешутся кулаки - дерись со мной! Я никому не позволю бить моего..."

"Хармони, пожалуйста, иди на свое рабочее место".

В дверях стоял Ангел.

"Персик, только не дергайся! - воскликнул Спайк. - Я сейчас все объясню."

"Да, конечно. Только надень штаны".

"Ангел, я очень рада тебя видеть", - пробормотала Баффи, старательно избегая его глаз.

"Я это заметил".

"Ой, Персик, только не надо закатывать трагедию! Истребительница увидела меня, и решила, что ты создал робота для сексуальных утех".

Ангел недоверчиво посмотрел на Баффи.

"Это ведь его очередная дурацкая шутка, правда?"

Баффи отвернулась и начала поправлять волосы перед зеркалом.

"Спайк, что происходит? Почему она решила, что ты секс-робот? Что ты ей сказал?"

"Да я вообще о сексе не упоминал! Хотя, признаюсь, это было нелегко..."

"Но тогда почему?.."

"Ну, не знаю - у вас были специфические отношения, - проворчал Спайк. - Наверное, у нее были поводы подозревать тебя в роботофилии!"

"Спайк! - взвилась Баффи. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я... Ангел, раньше я не рассказывала тебе, но теперь... Ты должен знать - три года назад этот извращенец построил робота с моей внешностью, и развлекался с ним..."

"А когда он сломался, - подхватил Спайк, - ты притворилась этим роботом, пришла ко мне в склеп и попросила сделать тебя жертвой моих первобытных инстинктов!"

Ангел тяжело вздохнул и повалился на диван.

"Персик, ради Бога, не переживай так! Это давняя история... И совершенно невинная. Баффи притворилась роботом, чтобы выведать, не проболтался ли я о ее тайне! Это ведь была только игра - правда, Баффи?"

"Ну конечно! А у Спайка в то время не было души, значит, он не виноват, что делал все эти гадости - правда, Спайк?"

Ангел невольно усмехнулся.

"Ребята, я все-таки не понял, почему у Спайка были спущены штаны".

Баффи смерила обоих разъяренным взором.

"Этот придурок сказал, что его выключатель находится... ну, там..."

"И работает только от прикосновения языком", - с невинным видом добавил Спайк.

И тут Поборник Справедливости №1 не выдержал: он рывком шагнул к Поборнику Справедливости №2 и с наслаждением взял его за грудки.

"Какого черта? - обиженно воскликнул Спайк. - Я же должен был доказать, что я - это я!"

"И ты решил, что лучший способ - секс?" - осведомился Ангел, неохотно отпуская Спайка.

"Вы все помешались на сексе, - проворчал тот, поправляя плащ. - Я хотел, чтобы Истребительница увидела, как это глупо... до невозможности..."

"Он хотел, чтобы я увидела вампира, который, как никто другой, умеет доводить меня до белого каления, - вздохнула Баффи. - И ему это удалось".

И в этот момент зазвонил интерком.

"Хармони сказала, что вы все очень заняты, - сказал Уэсли язвительным тоном. - Но дело не терпит отлагательств...Звонил Джайлз. Он говорит, что у них исчез ковен."

~*~

Шагая по коридору "Вольфрам и Харт", Баффи на всякий случай пару раз ущипнула себя за руку. Все происходящее было слишком абсурдным - даже для нее с ее богатым опытом Истребительницы.

"Что значит - "исчез"? - спросила она у Уэса, заходя в лифт вслед за Ангелом и Спайком. - Как мог исчезнуть целый ковен?"

"Уиллоу полагает, что это побочный эффект заклинания, которое сделало боевую косу Истребительницы невидимой для металлодетекторов, - сказал Уэсли, нажимая на верхнюю кнопку. - Я посмотрел в справочнике - такой вариант не исключается. Для того, чтобы вернуть ковен обратно, нужно срочно отвезти косу обратно в Уэстбери. Я разговаривал с Джайлзом, он сказал, что крайне нежелательно передавать ее в чужие руки".

"Да, я понимаю, - вздохнула Баффи, - я отвезу ее обратно ближайшим же рейсом. Уэсли, закажи мне билет на завтра..."

"Никаких пассажирских рейсов. На крыше ждет вертолет, который доставит тебя к трапу самолета "Вольфрам и Харт". Твоя сумка с косой уже в кабине. Мы будем там через полминуты."

"Так быстро? - поразилась Баффи. - Спайк... может быть, ты поедешь со мной?"

Спайк обнял ее и несколько мгновений молчал. Потом он едва заметно покачал головой.

"Я не хочу лишать тебя повода приехать сюда еще раз", - шепнул он.

"А меня - шанса врезать, наконец, по твоей пакостливой физиономии, - мрачно сказал Ангел Спайку. - Баффи, ты не представляешь, во что он превратил мою жизнь. До вчерашнего для этот мерзавец был призраком. От него не было никакого спасения. Он приходил ко мне сквозь стены и донимал 24 часа в сутки. К счастью, Фред сумела вернуть ему материальную форму, так что теперь я смогу отдохнуть..."

Они вышли на крышу здания "Вольфрам и Харт". Уэс объяснил шокированной Баффи, что специально для некросуществ они выстроили прозрачный павильончик, застекленный некрозакаленным стеклом. Он пожелал ей приятного путешествия, попросил передать привет Джайлзу и ушел, оставив их втроем.

После нескольких неловких мгновений Баффи обняла обоих вампиров.

"Знаете, что я поняла за последний час? Что моя жизнь в качестве Специального Наблюдателя слишком скучна. Да, я постоянно сталкиваюсь с опасными порталами, нехорошими демонами и прочими адскими бестиями - но я давно не получала такой эмоциональной встряски, как сегодня".

"Ты действительно подумала, что я построил себе секс-игрушку?" - ухмыльнулся Ангел.

"Она решила, что это у нас семейная традиция", - хихикнул Спайк.

"Спайк! Баффи, я хочу сказать, что я... что мы... в общем, приезжай в любое время."

"Мы построим тебе целую армию Спайкботов и Ангелботов", - подхватил Спайк.

"Спайк, ты можешь заткнуться хотя бы на минуту!"

"Молчу, молчу... Кстати, Персик, ты не находишь забавным, что Баффи возмутила сама идея секс-робота, но нисколько не удивил выбранный для этого прототип?"

Ангел вздохнул.

"Спайк, если бы тебя действительно можно было бы отключать... я бы смирился даже с местоположением выключателя, которое ты для себя придумал."

Баффи кинула на него странный взгляд, но сочла за благо промолчать, и, круто развернувшись, зашагала к вертолету. В конце концов, у вампиров свои причуды. А у одушевленных особей, совмещающих к тому же обязанности Поборников Справедливости - тем более...

Fin


End file.
